My Sisters Keeper
by Rosslyn Verity
Summary: The sound of a dog barking echoed in her ears and she heard a crack, then shifting of the barrier that allowed light to flood into the small hole. Panic rose in her throat, but there was no escaping the cruel torture, that would lead to her inevitable death, or so she suspected. After years of assuming she was dead, Jay Halstead receives a call that his sister is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

**My Sisters Keeper**

Jay stood outside, phone pressed to his ear, hoping against hope that she would answer. The ringing seemed to echo, like a dead end he couldn't seam to escape from. He forced his eyes shut, struggling to keep his anxieties at bay before feeling a gentle hand drop onto his shoulder.

"Jay," came the familiar voice, soft, strong, "Come on inside."

Jay sighed, "I-" he hesitated, "I just need a minuted." He listened to his brother sigh, knowing he was shaking his head with worry as Will lingered behind him.

"Okay," Will relented after a moment, "If you say so."

"I do," Jay retorted was his younger brother and like hell was he going to see him cry, but boy did he feel like things were spiralling out of control. He listened as the front door of Molly's slammed to a close behind him, signaling that Will had, in fact, left him to his own devices before smashing his fist against the brick wall outside.

What the fuck had he done?

* * *

To say that the news came as a shock was the understatement of the century.

Mostly, because he thought she was dead. As Jay walked into the hospital, a part of him wished that maybe she was, because it meant that he hadn't given up on her. He moved towards the hospital reception area, slamming his hands down shakily, in a way that made him not quite seem in control, in a way that made him hate himself.

"I need to speak with Dr. Halstead." He managed as his fingers gripped the cool countertop seemingly supporting his weight.

"I'm sorry but-" the nurse began.

" _Now_." Jay cut off icily.

"I'm sorry," the nurse repeated calmly, clearly well versed in dealing with distressed family and friends, "Dr. Halstead is in emergency, he's unavailable."

Jay clenched an unclenched his fists, attempting to let the anger pass through him, "I'm his brother," he mustered through gritted teeth, "and it's important."

* * *

Jay jumped to his feet as Will came into the waiting room looking exhausted, "Jay," he began, raising an exhausted hand at his defence indicating he didn't want to fight.

"Where is she," Jay barked, "I want to see her."

"She's resting," Will replied, "She's…" he trailed off unsure of what words to use to calm his brother, "pretty beaten up."

"What does that mean." Jay demanded icily.

"It mean," Will stated definitely, "she's been through a lot."

Jay glared at him.

"I think you should go home." Will continued, "You're exhausted. Come back tomorrow, we'll tackle it then."

Jay eyed him, he could definitely take his little brother but he wasn't so sure about both the security guards at the door, or how he would get through without key card access.

"I've got this," Will tried to assure him.

Jay snorted, "Okay." He replied sarcastically and without giving Will a chance to react he turned to head back to work, since he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

Jay texted Will first thing the next morning, not having slept more than an hour, his eyes were red and he was dead tired, but he had requested and been granted furlough.

As he made his way into the hospital, his stomach was knotted with anxiety. Nothing was for certain, nothing.

Will met him in the lobby of the hospital.

"Jay, I…" Will began.

"Just take me to her." Jay snapped.

Will sighed as he scanned his card to allow them through the emergency room doors and into the hospital wing. As they stepped into the elevator, Will began to speak, "Jay, you need to understand something."

Jay clenched his jaw but didn't oppose, which Will took as his cue to continue, "She's been through a lot. She was …" he struggled, "a prisoner."

"I got the call Will." Jay replied coldly.

"I know," Will hesitated, his voice remaining calm, "I just want you to be prepared, because, I wasn't."

"You and I aren't the same." Jay replied.

"I know," Will sighed, "and I wish…" he trailed off unsure of where he was going as he watched his older brother look up at the light emitting the numbers as they climbed the hospital floors.

"The physical and psychological trauma was severe," Will explained, "She's not the same girl we knew."

Jay turned to glare at him, his stare piercing into his brother like a knife, "Just show me where she is." He muttered as the elevator dinged to a stop on floor eleven.

Will sighed as he walked down the hall, pausing before standing outside one of the rooms, "There's one more thing." He said slowly as Jay looked at him, "They called Dad."

Jay's anger immediately turned to furry, "Are you fucking kidding me!" he demanded.

"Look," Will said, lowering his voice, "I didn't ask for this."

Jay narrowed his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Will sighed, "You know I don't mean it like that, not, her, I just," he sighed again for what felt like the hundredth time, "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Jay gritted his teeth, "Nothing," he responded and without waiting for a response Jay strode into the room, alone. Will waited, but there was only silence.

Jay stepped towards the bed, the sleeping girl had long dark hair and pale skin, and he wanted to go to her. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and burry his face in her hair.

Tears clouded his eyes, as he ran his head over her face, not quite believing what he was seeing.

She was there.

Weak.

Fragile.

But she was there, alive.

* * *

He sat in that chair for what felt like ages, just, staring at her, taking her in. She looked thin, weak, and pale, at least, where the scares and bruises weren't covering her once porcelain skin.

He shook his head, trying to escape the regret and fear building in his chest, that she wasn't who she once was. That she had gone, and he had let her, and that, he gave up on her, trying to move on but somehow never quite doing so, and that somehow, this was all his fault.

A gentle knock jolted Jay from his thoughts as he glanced across the dimly lit hospital room to see Will hovering cautiously at the door.

Jay straightened his slouched form in the uncomfortable chair ever so slightly, and Will took that as his invitation to step further into the room. "Remember when we were kids," he began, "and in the summer we would, run through the fire hydrants after someone ripped one off." Jay snorted quietly at the memory and Will couldn't tell if it made him happy or sad. He shook his head, before looking at his older brother, "How did we get here?"

Jay shrugged and shook his head, although he had lots of theories, he wasn't about to share those with his brother, not now.

"Right," Will conceded when it was clear Jay wasn't going to offer up any words of wisdom, "Well, you should know, Dad's coming by tomorrow."

Jay's eyes narrowed in anger, "There's no fucking way." He growled, careful to keep his voice low.

Will sighed, "I can't stop him."

"Like hell you can't." Jay snapped, his voice rising as his temper got the best of him.

"Look," Will remained calm, "maybe this is an opportunity, to make things right."

"Make things right," Jay spat, "You can't make _those_ sort of things right Will."

"You can try-" Will began.

Jay pushed himself to his feet, stepping into his brothers personal space, "Make the call, and tell him not to show up."

"This isn't your call Jay," Will shook his head.

"You bet your ass it is." Jay snapped, "She's too weak for his…" he struggled to find the words, "bullshit."

"She would want-"

"You have no idea what she would want!" Jay yelled.

Will took a deep breath, "Jay, Dad is sick," he tried to reason.

"Just, not now okay." Jay put his hands up, signaling the conversation was over. He turned and sank back down into his chair, hands on his face in frustration. "Get out." The words were barely audible.

"You should go home, get some rest," Will urged.

"I'm good." Jay replied shortly, "I want to be here when she wakes up."

* * *

Jay had fallen into a restless sleep when a slight sound of rustling jolted him awake. Her fingers wiggled, her legs moved under the covers, as Jay watched her body go from waking up to panic.

Jay gently leaned forward to take her hand and as he did her hand retracted immediately as if she had been burned. Her blue eyes shot open in panic as the heart monitors screamed. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for something before landing on the iv in her hands. She moved to rip them out, but before she did, Jay spoke, "It's okay" he spoke hesitantly, his own voice sounding distant and strange, wrought with fear for his baby sister that he thought was dead.

The woman froze and Jay could see her hands shaking.

"You're safe." Jay's voice cracked with emotion, "You're safe," he repeated not knowing what else to say.

The words seemed to resonate as she slowly in his direction, keeping her eyes low as if cowering in fear.

Jay opened his mouth to speak again but before he could the doctors burst in and startled the women, "I need 100 mg's of Haloperidol!" the one doctor called out.

"No!" Jay stood up, searching the room that was now filled with doctors and nurses for his brothers face. "Stop!" he called out as the nurse handed the doctor a syringe.

"No," the woman whimpered, and when Jay looked down at her, his heart broke. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her entire body shook, her matted hair fell over her face, and he knew he had to do something.

Jay lunged across the bed and grabbed the doctors arm, "Doc, please," Jay insisted, his voice desperate, "don't pump her full of more drugs."

The doctor stared at Jay, "She's a danger to herself and other." He responded.

"Just, give me some time." Jay pushed, "I just need time."

The room was silent for a moment before the doctor relented, "I hope you know what you're doing detective. I'll have a nurse stationed just outside the door if you need anything. Remember, she's dangerous, she attacked an orderly when she arrived."

"I can handle her." Jay replied staring the doctor down.

"Fine," he surrendered; raising both hands slightly so Jay could see them. The nurses and other doctor watched the man holding the syringe, their eyes darting between him, and the person who appeared to be in charge. "It's okay," he indicated to the others as the team slowly began slipping from the room.

As the last nurse disappeared, the doctor locked eyes, "If you need _anything, call"_ he stressed indicating with his eyes towards the red call button that was wired to a device on the bed.

"I will," Jay promised, slightly more calm now that the doctors has relinquished their ambush.

The doctor nodded and shut the door behind him.

Jay sighed and sank into the chair, his hands curling into fists to stop them from shaking. He stayed silent a moment, unsure of what to say as he processed what had just happened. Confusion swept over him as he wondered why the doctors had been so quick to react with a tranquilizer.

To him, it made sense that the woman had reacted in fear. She was probably scared and confused, and based on the debrief he had gotten, her first inclination was probably to escape because one week ago, when the Armed Forces had phoned him to tell him that Lucy, his younger sister was alive, they had also said that she had been found in a Prisoners of War camp on the boarders of Afghanistan and Pakistan along the Durand Line.

Lucy was severely malnourished, beaten, and alone. The battalion who found her reported that she was in a state of shock when they pulled her out of the small, dark hole that she had been locked in for god only knows how long. The thought of her down there made Jay feel sick to his stomach, and even worse was the thought that they almost hadn't found her. As the team searched the camp for survivors, one of the dogs had picked up Lucy's scent, leading his trainer to the place of her entrapment.

"Water…" a small, hesitant voice croaked, it sounded like she hadn't spoken it weeks, maybe months.

Jay snapped out of his thoughts to look at Lucy, wondering to himself how he could have been so stupid. He moved slowly over to the bedside table that was just out of her reach, poured a glass of water, placed it on a plastic tray and moved it to the bed. Close enough so that his sister could reach it, but not close enough to cause a repeat of her initial panic.

Lucy watched Jay very carefully move from his spot on the chair, to the water, and then return to his seat before snatching the water and downing it quickly.

Jay smiled a little, "More?" he asked, she nodded eagerly, watching as he once again slowly moved around the bed.

Lucy was still holding the glass, Jay looked at it, five years ago he wouldn't have hesitated to snatch the glass out of her hand, or shove her off the couch to tell her to get it herself, and she would have laughed, because that's what she did, she laughed. Now, he didn't even know if he could reach out towards her without frightening her, he didn't _know_ her anymore and that made him sad, but at least she was here, he reminded himself.

"Can I…? Jay nodded at the glass.

Lucy looked down at the glass in her hand before lifting it towards him.

Jay wasn't sure if this was progress or if she was just really dehydrated, but he took the glass nonetheless, pouring he water and handing it back. He stood there this time, waiting and watching as she downed the glass and this time, she didn't seem to be as concerned with watching him, but her hesitantly was sad and difficult all the same, because even before she went to war, while she wasn't a trusting person, she trusted him.

The process repeated itself until it seemed Lucy had finished and she now returned to watching him. Jay shifted his weight back and forth, he wanted to grab her, to pull her into his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay. That he would take care of her, and help her get back on her feet, and that he would never, _ever_ let anyone hurt her ever again. Instead, he retreated back to his chair, wondering a little helplessly what to do next.

Lucy had returned to watching him, but it seemed her expression was no longer panicked. Jay rubbed his hands together, he opened his mouth and shut it again. He looked down at the floor, then back up at his sister who's eyes now seemed a little watery. He had to speak, he had to say something, _anything_ to keep her calm.

"Luc," he began, his voice a little shaky, "You're in Gaffney Chicago Medical Centre, I-I'm…" he struggled, he had prayed he would find her, prayed for a miracle, and now that she was here he wasn't quite sure what to say, he looked down at his hands again.

"I know you Jay," her voice was raspy, but it was her voice, he looked up and she forced a smile as tears clouded her pretty blue eyes, "I know you," she repeated as she patted a spot beside her on the bed, shifting her weight as much as she could.

Jay breathed out a half sob as he moved to his sisters side, she lifted as hand to cup his face, tears now freely streaming down her face. "Am I …Am I…dead…"

Jay's head tilted in concern as a deep frown creased his handsome face. His sister was clearly still experiencing the effects of the drugs she had been given, but she said those words with more relief than fear, and that scared the hell out of him, "No," he replied as gently as he could, trying to hide the panic in his voice. "No, you're alive, you're safe now, I've got you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, thanks for the reviews. Someone asked if I wrote a Private Practice story about Addison having a daughter and yes I did. I'm just getting back into writing after a break and the most recent Chicago finale inspired me.

I took down a bunch of stories to edit and rewrite the but that one wasn't even on my radar - anyways, I started rereading an long story short, yes I'll put it back up for you. I'm just editing so it will likely come in chunks and hopefully be a bit better than it was :) I'm glad you liked it though. I'll try to get some up this weekend.

Please let me know what you guys think.

Thanks,

* * *

 **Between Old Memories**

Will stood outside the hospital room, watching his brother and sister interact through the blinds as Natalie came up quietly behind him.

"He's good with her," Natalie observed as she looked into the room, following Will's gaze. Lucy was sitting close to the end of the bed cross-legged, in a loose fitting t-shirt and hospital pants tracing shapes with one hand on the sheets while the other was wrapped around her abdomen. Jay sat behind her, ever so gently, running a brush through her long, chocolate brown hair that ran just past her shoulders now.

"Always has been," Will replied, "When we were kids…" he shook his head, "Jay would have done anything for her. One time I tripped her, she wasn't even hurt, I thought he was going to kill me."

Natalie smiled, "You were kids, he was the over protective big brother."

Will smiled a little to himself, "We were close too, you know, I didn't want her to go, to _war_." Natalie frowned, "She was my little sister and she was…" he looked at the ceiling, fighting the tears that were welling in his eyes, "she was fearless, just like Jay, but I didn't want her to go. She was running away, she was running because I couldn't protect her like Jay could, and he said, he said he would take care of her."

"What happened was no ones fault Will," Natalie replied, "Not yours, not Jays…"

"I know," Will admitted after a beat, "I know," he repeated, and Natalie wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

"You should go in," she told him gently, placing a reassuring hand on his forearm and giving it a squeeze.

Will shook his head as he watched Jay and Lucy interact, "Not yet."

"It's been a week," Nat insisted, "Will," he sighed, "she needs her brothers, both of them."

* * *

Normally, Jay might feel a little silly sitting on a bed, brushing hair, but this was different, and all he felt was a strange combination of relief and sadness. Lucy's hair was matted and after the nurses had helped her shower, they had cut off a large portion of her hair that had once fallen to her mid back.

The showering process had been difficult, the nurses said. They told Jay to go home and get some rest, because he needed to, and because he didn't want to hear the screams of panic and pain that resulted from the event.

He had promised her would be back as she clung to him in fear, shaking with sobs, begging her not to leave. That was three days ago, and then he returned each day, she seemed to understand a little more that he would always come back.

A gentle knock at the door signaled Will's arrival.

Jay felt Lucy immediately tense. He slowly put down the brush and looked up at his brother. He wanted to ask Will where the fuck he'd been all week but instead he carefully moved to the side of the bed. Staying close enough so that Lucy felt comfortable, but giving them enough space to do whatever it was they needed to do.

"Hi," Will began, looking between them. He grabbed the chat from the table at the end of the bed and fiddled with it before looking to Lucy. He searched her eyes for some trace of the girl he once know.

"Hi," Lucy responded quietly after a beat.

"Can I sit?" Will asked, indicating at a chair.

Lucy nodded as Jay stood to help Will with the chair as he pulled another one around for himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't come see you sooner," Will began, "I was here when you came in."

Jay looked at Will. The brothers got along but they had always been different, over the last week, Jay and Lucy had exchanged very few words. When they had it was mostly Jay who talked and reminisced about silly things that happened when they were younger. It didn't feel right, but to be honest, he wasn't sure what else to say.

Will on the other hand, always wanted to talk. He asked the hard questions. Actually, Will and Lucy had always been talkers, always pushing him to come more out of his shell, so he was curious to see how this went.

"Jay was with you, so I wasn't worried…" Will continued, Jay looked over at his brother, who continued to bumble through the one sided conversation awkwardly, "I mean I was worried of course, about you, how could I not be, I'm a doctor, and you're my sister and…" he ran his hand through his hair and sigh, "I'm just sorry, I'm sorry about all of it."

Lucy blinked taking in his words, digesting what it was he was saying. She was here, in Chicago, with her brothers, she was alive, sitting in a room with the two people she loved most in the entire world, but somehow she still felt fear, she was nervous, and he, he was sorry.

"It's okay Will," Lucy said shakily as she wrung her hands together nervously. She wanted to say more, she wanted to scream, it wasn't okay, it's not okay, none of it was okay, but sitting here with them, made it a little bit better.

"No," Will shook his head, "it's not" and Lucy exhaled an attempt at a calming breath. She certainly didn't blame her brothers, but she wasn't quite up to the task of consoling anyone else just yet.

Jay looked between Lucy and Will, "It will be though," he told them, taking charge as the oldest sibling. He hadn't really wanted to broach all this right now, in his opinion Lucy needed time, but Will had started them down this path, and he was going to finish it, "Will said there's a really great Doctor here who you might be interested in talking to."

"Dr. Charles is a psychiatrist," Will explained thankful for his brother coming to his aid, "He can help you begin to come to terms with what happened, to begin to help you move on."

Lucy nodded slowly, "Okay, and when can I get out of here?"

Jay smirked a little and looked at his brother, Will glanced through the chart, "We're going to want to keep you a couple more days but your injuries are healing well he reported optimistically despite the long list that included broken ribs, cracked collar bone, arm break, dehydration, internal bleeding and lots of cuts and bruises. He shook his head, it was a miracle she didn't get a blood infection considering the conditions that were described lower down on the chart, but he couldn't get into that right now. He couldn't break down in front of her, it wasn't fair. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You'll stay with us," Jay told her, hoping against hope that she didn't protest.

"That way I can keep an eye on your recovery." Will chimed in, "But we'll still need you to make regular visits to the hospital."

Lucy nodded, "Deal," she agreed with a small smile.

When Lucy said nothing, he let go of the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, "Great," Jay smiled and Will also seemed pleased with the result.

Will nodded, "Okay, I've got to get back to work, I'll send Dr. Charles by."

"Thanks," Lucy replied quietly as she watched Will give her a gentle smile an slip from the room before looking to her oldest brother, "Don't _you_ have a job?" she asked, the hint of a smile playing on her lips, and for the first time, Jay got a glimpse of the sister he thought was gone forever.

* * *

A gentle tap at the door indicated the arrival of Dr. Charles, Jay stood and moved to shake his hand which he took graciously before they turned to Lucy.

Jay observed his sister, while still hesitant, she was beginning to relax into her surroundings much more.

"Hi Lucy, I'm Dr. Charles, it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled warmly at her before glancing at Jay, "Detective, do you mind giving us some time to speak privately?"

Jay looked at his sister, "Are you okay with that?" he asked, searching her blue eyes that matched his own for an answer.

Lucy nodded, "I'll be fine." She reassured Jay. He moved to her bedside, still worried, but something had changed, they had made a breakthrough and he felt comfortable resting his hand on her shoulder.

"If you need me, I'll be right outside." Jay told her.

"No, Jay," Lucy told him catching his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, "You should go home, get some rest." Jay looked at her concerned, torn between wanting to be there for her and making sure to give her some space, "I'm okay," she told him.

Jay nodded reluctantly, "Okay," he gave his shoulder a squeeze and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "If you need anything I'm just a call away." He told her.

Lucy nodded and watched her brother go, before turning to Dr. Charles, "So," he said, "Are you really okay?"

Lucy gave him a sad smile and sighed, "Ever since we were little, my brothers would always look out for me." she explained, "I need to protect them from this, as much as I can."

Charles nodded adjusting his glasses, "You want to protect them," he repeated.

"I know it sounds silly," Lucy replied.

"No," Dr. Charles shook his head, "No, it doesn't sound silly. I just want to understand what it is you think you need to protect them from, can you tell me?"

"I…" Lucy wrapped her arms around herself, struggling to find the words.

"It's okay," Dr. Charles told her, "Can we talk more about your relationship with your brothers, what was that like?"

Lucy slowly untangling her arms from around yourself, as she wrung her hands together, the previous question had clearly shaken her, "Okay," she said taking a deep breath, "Jay would take such good care of us." Dr. Charles nodded, "He always looked out for us, if Dad was mad he would take us for ice cream, even though he didn't have the money because he was helping pay for Mums treatment. He bought me my prom dress and taught Will how to drive. He threatened all my boyfriends." She chuckled a little, "he was, _is_ " she corrected herself, "amazing. Always thinking of everyone but himself."

"Will was the funny one," she continued, "always joking around, making people laugh, not very responsible, which drove Jay crazy, but kind. We-we grew up on the South Side of Chicago, in Canaryville. We had a small house…" she seemed to struggle to recall the details, "…we went to church every Sunday. Mum would make a roast or something…I'm sorry, it's hard to remember… "

"That's okay, you're doing great." Dr. Charles gave her a warm smile.

"When she got sick, my Dad started drinking a lot. He would say terrible things to Jay and Will. So Jay joined the army, and Will went to med school."

"How old were you when your mom died?"

"I was," Lucy struggled a little to remember, "sixteen."

"That must have been hard."

Lucy nodded, "It was."

"Lucy, how old are you now?" Dr. Charles asked.

"I'm…I'm..." she struggled, "Wh-what year is it?"

"It's 2017." Dr. Charles replied without missing a beat, although he was impressed with the level of coherence Lucy was displaying considering the likelihood of PTSD, her injuries, and the pain medication she was on.

"So," Lucy bit her lip, her head still felt fuzzy as she struggled to do the math, "I guess that makes me 27."

"27 that's a great age," Dr. Charles smiled and Lucy tried to force a smile back but it ended up something like a grimace, "But based on what you've told me today, and what I've read in your chart, over the last two decades, you've faced some unusual challenges, that most people your age couldn't even imagine. The reason I'm asking about your brothers is because I want to understand the support system you have in place to help you on your recovery. I can't even begin to imagine what you've gone through, but what I do know, is you're here now, and I know you can make it past this, I will do my best to help you find coping strategies that will work for you, but know that this isn't going to be easy. It's actually going to feel impossible at times, and when it does, I want you to lean on your brothers. I can already tell you've got the fight, I know it, because we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation if you weren't, but just, go easy on yourself, understand that it's a process, and you're doing the best you can."


	3. Chapter 3

**I suppose that I should say this has some spoilers since this is set after the most recent season 4 finale.**

 **So if you're not up to date you may want to consider catching up before continuing.**

 **Please review.**

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

* * *

 **Hello from the other side**

Jay sighed as the phone clicked to voicemail, "Hey, Erin, it's Jay, call me back." He jammed the red phone icon a little harder than necessary, hanging up in frustration as he sat in his car outside the mall. He knew Erin was in New York, but he could really use a woman's touch right now.

To be honest, without even considering sizes, the problem that was really nagging at him was that he didn't _know_ what Lucy liked anymore.

" _She's lived in a POW camp the last four years of her life Jay, I doubt she's going to care what she wears home."_ Jay recalled Will saying. He knew his brother was trying to be helpful, but he never _went_ to war. He didn't know what it was like, to have bombs exploding all around you while bullets whizzed past the side of your head. He didn't know what it was like to experience a raid and wake up to enemy soldiers stealing all your supplies and abducting the women on your team. He didn't know what it was like to see people being killed for no reason, or to have friends die in your arms.

Jay shook his head trying to escape the memories of terror burned in his mind. Will didn't understand that _because_ Lucy had lived in a POW camp, that everything had to go perfect today.

Before Lucy had arrived in Afghanistan she had been a bit of a tomboy. She actually kind of reminded him of Erin. She liked to be stylish but practical, comfortable of course. Comfortable was key in this care, considering Lucy's injuries. He tried to think about where Erin would shop, and despite not wanting to her wondered that maybe if she would answer _one_ of his calls, maybe this would be a little easier. His utter devastation over Erin leaving for New York had been usurped by the discovery that his little sister was alive after all this time, but that didn't mean that it didn't still hurt.

Erin had left him a voicemail explaining what happened. She said she wanted to talk but had to leave right away, which of course, crushed him. Erin was still the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and taking a break from their relationship was one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made, but God damn it, he needed her right now and she was avoiding him, or the situation or something. He knew she was probably equally crushed, which broke his heart all over again and he sighed, realize that this was the first time he had thought about Erin since Lucy arrived. She was coming home today and she needed something to wear, so Erin or no Erin, Jay had to do what he had to do.

After two hours and seven stores, Jay had managed to put together five outfits, a pair of pajamas, undergarments, socks, and new shoes. He figured this was enough to get by until he could take Lucy shopping to pick out some things on her own. She was walking better now and the outing would be good for her.

Jay threw the bags in the backseat of his truck and jumped behind the wheel, heading in the direction of his old neighborhood. Despite not wanting to see his father, there were a few things he wanted to pick up for Lucy from their childhood home.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway Jay felt himself tense. This house held more painful memories than happy ones, but with Lucy back and his father ill, he had found himself back here more times in the last two months than in the last few years.

Jay sat in the truck a beat longer than he needed to, drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel in an attempt to compose himself. His father could be challenging at the best of times, but Jay had never had any tolerance for it when it came to Lucy. Bracing himself, he rapped a couple times on the door, waiting for his father to answer. A moment later, an older man in his mid sixties yanked open the door wearing grey slacks and a wife beater.

"What are you doing here?" he grumbled glaring at his oldest son.

"I need to pick up a few things from the basement. Can I come in?" Jay gestured inside.

"I guess," the man replied grumpily as he held open the door and Jay stepped inside.

"I'll just be a minute." Jay replied before disappearing down the hallway toward the stairs to the basement.

When he returned a few minutes later, he was carrying a box filled with a photo album, a couple stuffed animals, and a small wooden box.

"Thanks," Jay replied hoping to get out of the house without a fight.

"Spoke to Will." The older man grunted.

Jay tensed in the doorway, "Right," he replied, not giving any indication of wanting to continue this conversation.

"So it's true," he went on, "she's back."

Jay paused a moment before nodding, "She's back, yeah."

The older man just blinked and for a moment, Jay thought that maybe he hadn't heard him until her spoke, "Maybe you and her and Will can come by sometime," he suggested gruffly.

Jay eyed him, he wanted to tell him that there was no fucking way that would happen if he had anything to say about it, but it wasn't just about him, and Will was right, his father was sick so instead he nodded again choosing to avoid the inevitable fight at least for now, "Yeah, maybe, we'll see." The man didn't respond and Jay took that as his cue to leave, letting the screen door slam shut with a clatter behind him.

* * *

Jay arrived at the hospital exactly 20 minutes before Lucy was supposed to be released, to make sure there was no outstanding paperwork to be filled out.

"Hi," Jay greeted the receptionist, "I'm here to pick up my sister, Lucy Halstead, I have some clothes." He held up the duffle bag, "and I just wanted to see if there was any additional paperwork so that we can get going."

"Let me confirm with Dr. Halstead." The receptionist replied, "I'll take the clothes so she can get changed."

"Thanks," Jay replied, shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket as he rocket back and forth on the heals of his feet, he pulled his phone from his pocket and checked his phone to see if Erin had called. He sighed when there were no new messages.

"Hey," Will's voice pulled Jay out of his thoughts.

"Hey," Jay replied, "How's Luc?"

"As good as can be expected I think." Will replied, he looked tired, "She's just finishing her session with Dr. Charles then she's all yours," Will handed Jay a slip of paper, "Can you pick up her prescriptions?"

"Yeah sure." Jay responded.

Jay watched as Will fidgeted with the note pad in his hand, "I was going to have a nurse bring her down in the wheelchair but she's insisting on walking," his voice seemed far away and Jay could tell his brother was worried, "I've got most of her things put together. Anyways, I've got a patient I have to get to," he made to leave.

"Will, you good man?" Jay asked of his younger brother. Lucy was his priority right now, but Will hadn't exactly been himself either since her return.

"I'm good," Will replied a little too confidently, "See ya at home."

"Right," Jay replied, suppressing a sigh, pushing away the thought that something was wrong as he watched his brother head away before heading down the hall towards his sisters room.

As he approached he noticed Dr. Charles slipping from Lucy's room, "Hey Doc," he greeted softly. Dr. Charles gave Jay a soft smile, "How's she doing Jay asked?"

"She's a strong young woman," Dr. Charles admitted with a slight cock of his head, "but she's going to need a lot of support."

Jay nodded slowly, "I understand."

"I'm optimistic though," Dr. Charles offered, seeing the worry in Jay's eyes, as he seemed to drift away.

After a moment Jay nodded again, "Thank you."

Dr. Charles smiled, "Of course. Good luck and I'll see you soon."

Jay watched him leave before softly knocking at the door, he walked in to see his sister clad in light blue boyfriend jeans with rips in the knees and rolled at the ankles and a worn, over sized NYU sweatshirt. Jay couldn't help but smile seeing her there, arms wrapped around herself as she glanced up at him looking touched.

"I wanted it to be perfect," Jay told her as he stepped further into the room and proceeded to collect her belongings and place them into a duffle bag he had brought.

There wasn't much, a couple sweaters, a teddy bear, and some flowers from the district. "What do you want to do with these?" Jay asked picking up the bear and indicating at the flowers.

Lucy looked between them, "Maybe we could drop them off at the nurses station," she offered gently, "might brighten someone's day."

Her tone was so soft and genuine that Jay was in awe of her, "Sure," he smiled, taking her in for a moment.

She smiled at him, holding his gaze for just a minute before looking down at the sweater tugging at the long sleeves.

"Alright," Jay swung the duffle bag over his shoulder as he scooped up the flowers, "Shall we?"

* * *

After dropping the flowers and driving back to their apartment, Jay threw the car into park, "Home sweet home," he announced quietly, pulling up in front of a small brick apartment building.

Lucy looked at the house through the window, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

"Do you want to check it out?" he asked softly as to not startle her.

Jay waited patiently for her, and after a few minutes she nodded, indicating she was ready to go inside. He hopped from the driver's side of the truck, making his way to the passenger side to help his sister out of the truck.

He opened the door and Lucy was staring at her hands, clasped together, shaking. This was her first time outside the hospital, her first time back in the world since being home, "Hey," Jay's voice was calm, "Luc," he said softly, "can you look at me?" he asked, waiting for her to find his eyes. "I got you, okay?" he told her, "Were gonna go inside, and I'm going to make us spaghetti and meat balls for dinner and we're gonna watch all of our favorite movies and eat popcorn. You're safe with me. I promise."

Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, taking her brothers hand as she slid down out of the seat of the truck. Her feat connected with the pavement but she wasn't sure if she could stand and for a moment, she felt her legs give our from underneath her until a strong arm wrapped around her side, "Just lean on me," Jay told her, "see that door," he indicated to the building, "that's where we're going."

Lucy nodded and Jay opted to come back for the duffle bag later as he led his sister towards the front door of the apartment, praying that a neighborhood car didn't backfire. Lucy had wrapped an arm around him and seemed to have curled into him as they shuffled forward. "You're doing great," he coaxed, "Almost there." He said as they reached the door way and he used his free hand to grab his keys out of his pocket.

Once inside, Lucy seemed to relax a little as they made their way towards the elevator, neither the elevator or stairs seemed like a good option.

Lucy's fingernails dug into Jay's back as they stepped onto the elevator and she buried her face into him. She seemed uncertain of the small confined space and Jay wrapped his strong arms around her, shielding her from the confines of the elevator.

The elevator jerked to a stop and Jay carefully guided his sister to his apartment door, holding her close as he unlocked the door. Lucy stepped inside, immediately feeling a sense of relief as Jay closed the door behind them, "Well this is it," he said as he released her for the first time since he helped her from the car.

Lucy looked around, taking in granite counter tops of the kitchen and stainless steel appliances. Three barstools lined the counter and behind that was an impressive oak table that seated six. Three lights dangled from the ceiling over the tabletop and Lucy couldn't help but be a little impressed.

She glanced over to the living room with the white leather furniture and a smaller wooden coffee table that matched the one in the kitchen was set up. Below the big screen TV that hung on the wall was an antique fireplace that looked as though it was only for aesthetics now.

"So what do you think?" Jay asked, sounding a little nervous.

Lucy turned to him and gave him a small smile and a nod, indicating her approval, but still shaking a little from the experience outside. Thankfully, she was with the one person who she knew would understand both that she needed time and space, and wanted to crawl into her brothers arms all at once.


End file.
